jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Firmus Piett
06.01.07 10:58 Wieso Kommunikationsoffizier? War Piett nicht der Captain der Executor? Fulminus Er war der Der Befehlshaber der Executer,aber auf eigenen Wunsch wurde er danacg noch zum Komunijationsoffizier degradiert da man in Episode 6 hört: (Imperialer Offizier):,,Sollen wir das Feuer eröffnen?" (Piett):,,Nien,startet die Jäger.Das ist ein Befehl von Imperator Palpatine!"Oder so ähnlich kann ich mich nicht mehr genau errinnern baer wenn er nicht Kommunikationsoffizier wär,hätte er den Befehl nicht empfangen können! :Piett ist in Episode 6 immernoch im Rang eines Admirals. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:27, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur April/Mai 2007 bestanden * : Das ist auch schon ein Grenzfall. Das Thema Piett ist schon fast ausgereizt, was ihn schon irgendwie Exzellent macht (von den Kriterien her). Doch gibt es noch so ein paar Dinge die fehlen und Altair müste ihn nochma überfliegen Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 08:25, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir. --Bel Iblis 20:05, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Gefällt mir ebenfalls sehr gut der Artikel Jango 20:13, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schliesse mich da an. Liest sich gut und Gliederung ist auch schön. Von mir gibst Pro. Boba 20:20, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Sehr interessantes Porträt, wirklich lesenswert! (Habe gerade noch Typos entfernt) Kyle 23:40, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, sehe ich auch so--Yoda41 Admin 13:55, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, nur warum dann nicht exzellent. Vielleicht noch Teile der Enzyklopädie aus Rebellion einfügen und zur Wahl für exzellente Artikel vorschlagen. --Darth Vader 14:37, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Bei Rebellion stehen genau 2 Sätze.. ich weiß ja nicht was du für ein Rebellion hat, aber so viel steht da nich drin. --Modgamers 14:38, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Dann ist doch alles okay. Ich habe es aktuell nicht drauf, hatte aber immer die Enzyklopädie für gut empfunden. Muss mal sehen, habe auch die deutsche Version, mal sehen ob da noch etwas mehr drin steht. --Darth Vader 20:29, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Guter Artikel. @Modgamers Ich hab nur einen Fehler gefunden. Bild:;-).gif Altaïr 16:18, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Lässt sich gut lesen und es steht auch alles drin, was ich über ihn weiß. Ich jedenfalls könnte nichts mehr hinzufügen. Meister Yoda 10:07, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit Zehn Für und keiner Gegenstimme hat sich der Artikel es reglich verdient als Lesenswert bezeichnet zu werden Jango 00:20, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Executor destruction My edits saying everyone on the bridge died with Piett were reverted. It is true information though. 24.218.180.19 21:26, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :While that is surely true, it does not really fit in there, because the article is about Piett, not the exec or the crew. Pandora Diskussion 21:29, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Widersprüche Hier ist einiges merkwürdig oder in der falschen Reihenfolge. Akzeptieren wir mal, dass der Kommandant eines Sternenzerstörers, noch einen Nebenjob als Kommunikatiosnoffizier auf einem anderen Schiff hat. Auch hat der Kommandeur eines Sternenzerstörers gerade bei einem Angriff auf einen Rebellenstützpunkt nichts besseres zu tun als auf dem Flagschiff "Lieutenant Uhura" zu spielen, sein Schiff kann in der Zeit ja von jemand anderem kommandiert werden. Aber wenn ich dann lese: "Zunächst bekam Piett das Kommando der Ankläger, einem Sternzerstörer der Imperium II-Klasse, zugewiesen.", später im Nebenjob dann "... dass dies der gesuchte Rebellen-Stützpunkt sein musste. Durch seine vorgegebene Kompetenz erschlich sich Piett so den Rang eines Offiziers." Dann frage ich mich, als was hat er denn die Ankläger kommandiert? Im Range eines Aushilfsmatrosen? Sein Vorgänger als Kommandant der Ankläger war Admiral Amise Griff, dass legt nahe, dass Admiral der übliche Rang für ein Sternenzerstörerkommando ist. Beim Angriff auf Hoth kommt Ozzel dann durch Vader zu Tode und "... und beförderte Piett in den Rang eines Admirals." Der Aufstieg vom "Nichtoffizier" zum Admiral, in wenigen Tagen, ist selbst für Truppen unter Vader rasant. Unverständlich ist auch wer eigentlich Admiral Amise Griff, nachfolgte. Im ersten Absatz (Frühe JAhre): "Zunächst bekam Piett das Kommando der Ankläger, einem Sternzerstörer der Imperium II-Klasse, zugewiesen. Nachdem Amise Griff, Admiral der Ankläger, auf Yavin IV zu Tode kam, wurde Piett in Darth Vaders Todesschwadron einberufen." Demnach hatte Griff das Kommande über die Ankläger, nach ihm Piett, somit war Piett Nachfolger von Griff. Im nächstem Absatz (Schlacht von Hoth): "... erhielt Piett zusammen mit Admiral Kendal Ozzel, dem Nachfolger von Griff, den Auftrag, ..." hier ist nun Ozzel der Nachfolger von Griff. Ozzel ist aber Kommandant der Exekutor, Griff war bis zu seinem Tode bei der Schlacht von Yavin Kommandant der Ankläger. Das passt alles nicht zusammen. Wobei sich natürlich auch die Frage stellt, wiese Griff der Admiral der Ankläger bei der Schlacht von Yavin umkommt, da der Todesstern dabei nicht von Sternzerstörern begleitet wurde. Sollte sich einer darum kümmern, ist hier noch nebenbei ein Typo: "... was Piett sehr Nachdenklich stimmte" muss nachdenklich klein geschrieben werden. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS 12:28, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe den Artikel einmal überflogen und schon ein kurzer Blick darauf verrät, dass er sich in einem schlechten Zustand befindet. Wenn du die erforderlichen Informationen oder passende Quellen besitzt, dann steht es dir natürlich frei, die von dir genannten Ungereimtheiten zu beseitigen (dies gilt im Übrigen auch für Rechtschreibfehler und die zahlreichen grammatikalischen Fehler, die in diesem Artikel stecken ... die Jedipedia ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt, zu dem jeder etwas beitragen kann ;-)). Ich werde mich bei Gelegenheit aber auch einmal dieses Artikels annehmen. Wenn du Verbesserungsvorschläge hast, dann scheue dich nicht, sie hier zu veröffentlichen. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 12:49, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich hoffe, dass jetzt die meisten Ungereimtheiten oder Widersprüche beseitigt worden sind. Was indes den Tod von Admiral Griff betrifft, so wird in dem Text nicht behauptet, dass er in der Schlacht von Yavin gefallen sei. Dort steht, er sei auf Yavin IV ums Leben gekommen (das kann man auch hier nachlesen). Ich gebe aber zu, dass es in dem Artikel einige Formulierungen gab, die zu solchen Missverständnissen führen konnten. Ich hoffe, dass dem nun nicht mehr so ist. Weitere Verbesserungsvorschläge werden indes gern angenommen. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:06, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, habe kaum Quellen, bin nur von Artikel "Schlacht von Hoth" hierher gekommen und hatte die Unstimmigkeiten bemerkt. Ist jetzt einiges klarer, aber .... #Griff war, laut seinem Artikel, nicht Komandant der Ankläger sondern "über Lord Vaders persönliche Flotte" und somit auch der Ankläger. Sonst hätten nach dem Artikel auch 2 Personen gleichzeitig das Komando über die Ankläger gehabt. #Wenn die Ankläger schon zu Griffs Zeiten zu "Lord Vaders persönlicher Flotte" gehörte, ist Piett auch nicht erst NACH dem Tod von Griff zur Todesschwadron gekommen. Es sei denn die Information im Artikel Griff wäre falsch. (Ich sehe die "Persönlöiche Flotte" und die Todesschwadron irgendwie identisch, wenn ich Recht habe, sollte man evtl. verlinken?) #Das könnte ich zwar auch selbst, aber wenn ohnehin einer tätig werden muss: "Selbst Darth Vader war von Pietts tadellosem Lebenslauf." ... Ja, was denn? :::Ansonsten liest es sich mittlerweile wesentlich besser. Viele Grüsse aus dem Potter-Wiki Hauselfe StephenMS 10:02, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) (Hat jemand ne Idee, warum hier der Signier-Button für mich nicht funktioniert?) ::::Ad 1. und 2.: Okay, diese Stellen muss man sich noch einmal vornehmen. ::::Ad 3.: Uuups ... beeindruckt war er ... ::::Ich danke dir vielmals für deine Hinweise und hoffe, dass wir die noch bestehenden Ungereimtheiten noch beseitigen können. Was deinen Signierbutton betrifft, so kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen, denn bei mir tritt dieser Fehler nicht auf, sorry. Vielleicht kennt jemand anderes, der diese Diskussion liest, eine Lösung für dieses Problem. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:28, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Tod? Ist denn sicher, dass er fiel? Denn er ist ja rechtzeitig in Deckung gesprungen, und von der Executur wurden ja auch Rettungskapseln abgeschossen (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 17:28, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) :Meines Wissens schon, das wurde, denke ich, von Lucasarts bestätigt. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 18:38, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC)